


Art of Glass

by Metize



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A bit longer than it should be, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Dialogue, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Happy Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, The Rising (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), im glad there's a relationship tag for them, they're cute and they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: “Do you want me to try talking it over with your boyfriend?” the young adventurer offered, almost making J’bhen’s heart stop. The infamous Warrior of Light was very accustomed to lending a helping hand to random people they encountered and didn’t mind offering to help what they thought was a lover’s quarrel.“Oh! No, it’s not like-!” he started blushing denying immediately the insinuation but stopped himself to think of his proposition “Wait, I think if Astin were to see my stained glass, it might remind him of the days when there were things more important to him than money.” his ears softened pressing down against his hair “Would you really not mind having a word with him?” His ears perked up again with excitement.The adventurer nodded curtly, happy to help the artist. They turned on their heel, heading towards the adventurer’s guild, leaving the miqo’te alone pacing back and forward anxiously.orJ'Bhen and Astin stop dancing around their feelings, watch the fireworks and fuck.
Relationships: Astin/J'bhen Tia
Kudos: 14





	Art of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the book club who got me back into writing filth >:3c (https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)  
> I just wanted these boys to kiss ok??? They deserve to be happy and I love their irrelevant asses.

“We both grew up on the streets of Ul'dah with no one to turn to but each other. The only reason I'm even here today─making a living as an artist, of all things─is because of Astin and his talent for business. With a few words and a couple of handshakes, he could turn a gil into a goldmine.” J'bhen Tia explained to the adventurer, who had kindly helped him hand out flyers for the exposition of his artwork of the Sultana and her seven. “But as the years passed, it became an obsession. No matter how much coin he made, it was never enough. I wish he'd realize there's more to life than personal gain, but nothing I say gets through to him.” He shook his head “That's part of the reason why I turned to stained glass art in the first place. It can express my inner thoughts far better than words ever could. Well, my words, at any rate.”

“Do you want me to try talking it over with your boyfriend?” the young adventurer offered, almost making J’bhen’s heart stop. The infamous Warrior of Light was very accustomed to lending a helping hand to random people he encountered and didn’t mind offering to help what they thought was a lover’s quarrel.

“Oh! No, it’s not like-!” he started blushing denying immediately the insinuation but stopped himself to think of his proposition “Wait, I think if Astin were to see my stained glass, it might remind him of the days when there were things more important to him than money.” his ears softened pressing down against his hair “Of course, I've tried various approaches in the past, and most of what I say to him goes in one ear and out the other. But if were to come from someone else, such as your good self, he might be more inclined to listen. Would you really not mind having a word with him?” His ears perked up again with excitement.

The adventurer nodded curtly, happy to help the artist. They turned on their heel, heading towards the adventurer’s guild, leaving the miqo’te alone pacing back and forward anxiously.

Astin was stressed out, more than usual that is, more often than not he felt under constant pressure with himself. But it was different now, somehow he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but he shrugged it off and decided to blame the man he confronted earlier about his payment. The monetarist regimen was a drug and he felt like a junkie. He should be better, he had to put more pressure on the right people, he couldn’t fall behind, he couldn’t afford to. Gods, he needed a drink or three.

The Hyur leaned against a wall in the Hourglass lounge, yet to leave and check the Merchant Strip a little. An adventurer approached him, for a second he thought it was someone in need of his services, but soon he recognized the face.

“Hm? Oh, I remember you. Bhen's assistant, yes? Or maybe he's yours…” he sounded harsher than he meant to “Either way, I appreciate you looking out for him. He needs all the help he can get. Though I must say, if you've something that requires my attention, I'd rather you kept it brief.”

The fact his childhood friend sent someone to speak to him on his behalf confused and bothered him. Who even is this kid, anyway? Oh. Turns out the Warrior of Light themself was handing out flyers for J’Bhen’s exposition. That was quite an occasion, he took the flyer in hand, recognizing the artwork, seeing his friend’s art always brought a smile to his face, the pride he felt for him burst warmly in his chest. He looked back at the one handing him said advertisement, his face turns cold again. Why did he feel so discontent at the sight of the hero?

“Yes, I know all about Bhen’s exhibit, thank you.” He folded the paper in half “Keeping my ear to the ground as I do, there’s little that goes on in Ul’dah that escapes my notice. So why did he send you to advertise it to me?”

Oh, oh no, he gets it. He’s feeling jealous, gods, how pitiful. The adventurer explains Bhen’s worries, told him how fondly he remembers their time together and Astin felt as if he could melt right then and there. The situation instantly brought back a smile to his face, J’Bhen was so damn cute, he’d be the death of him.

“I might’ve guessed it would be something as soppy as that” he chuckled, trying to look cool, calm, and composed “A lot’s changed since then, but he’s still the same daft sod he’s always been.” The memories flood back to his mind, he missed them dearly. “It's his sentimental side that allows him to create such...evocative works of art.”

Truth is, everything had always been for him. He’d die before he’d let J’Bhen conform to the monetarist standard, making him adjust his art to pander to the tastes of wealthy clients to turn a profit. Unthinkable. He wanted to earn enough for both of them, he wanted Bhen to be able to rely on him.

“You should go see it.” The Warrior of Light said

“Look it’s not…” he sighed “It’s not that I don’t want to attend. I decided I shouldn’t go because it would ruin Bhen’s reputation to be associated with a moneylender like me.” he shook his head but the adventurer looked like he wasn’t going to take that for an answer. “Perhaps I can make an appearance without drawing too much attention… tell him I’ll think about, would you?”

That seemed good enough for them, they rushed away just as Astin clarifies that “maybe” doesn’t mean “yes”. With a sigh he closed his eyes, he cursed at himself. He was being selfish, he couldn’t do this to J’Bhen, not when things were going so well for him. It’d been like this for a while, he pushed him away for the artist’s own sake, but he wanted nothing more than to be close to him.

This ridiculous childhood crush resurfaced every so often, he found solace in the fact he could help Bhen whenever he needed him. Every time he got sick or when he didn’t have a place to sleep, he was able to help. It shouldn’t matter that he couldn’t hold him like wanted to, that he couldn’t cuddle close with him petting his hair and hearing him purr at night like when they were just kids. He couldn’t afford to be so selfish.

  
  


“Astin!” the sight of him made Bhen ecstatic “You came after all!” He held himself back not to hug the Hyur there in front of everyone, that would be unprofessional. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

“I have to admit the sultana made a good point, and it still stands to this day.” Astin said, the thought of reaching a helping hand in support of the other “Maybe it’s time I thought about earning an honest living…”

“Astin you-!” J’Bhen swore he could cry of happiness just hearing those words “I knew you’d come around sooner or later! I just knew…” the miqo’te reached to hold his friend’s hand in his “I… I can take care of myself now, you know? You really needn’t go to such lengths to support me.” he shook his head vehemently.

“I’m…” he held his hand tighter around the other’s “I’m glad to hear it, now you can concentrate on doing what you do best: bringing joy to people through your art. As for me, I should find a better use for my skills. Perhaps I could go back to being an art dealer. That way, you can create whatever works you please while I seek out potential buyers.”

“We?” J’Bhen’s tail stood up “You’re suggesting we go into business together?”

“Yes, well, unless you have any objections to working with a very recently reformed moneylender?” he smirked at his friend.

Bhen had no objections whatsoever, he told him everything about his dreams and his vision for the future of Ul’dah. He professed his love for the city and its beauty, Astin could hear him gush over about it forever. They finally thanked the Warrior of Light for their help with the exposition before the adventurer went to speak with the minstrel who called for them.

“Quite the day, huh?” Astin sighed once they found themselves alone, they leaned against a wall in a quiet corner next to the Merchant’s Strip.

“Not over yet” he points to the sky “there are going to be firew-”

Before the artist could finish his sentence fireworks exploded in the night sky above their heads, the sound caused him to jump in surprise closer to Astin. J’Bhen tried to excuse himself off of him but the Hyur held him in place. Bhen felt like he would explode himself feeling his face warm-up at the embrace.

They held each other close, watching the colors burst above them. Astin hadn’t felt this relaxed in years, there was no pressure here, no need to stay alert and anxiously checking his surroundings. He felt like he was coming home after being away for a long time.

“I missed you” Astin whispered, barely loud enough for J’Bhen to hear. But just loud enough.

“How dare you” the miqo’te feigned anger, he pulled the man down to face him, feeling his breath against his skin, faces barely ilms apart “You pushed me away, you…" his fangs were visible as he snarled at him "You have no right to miss me” he looked like he was about to punch Astin straight in the nose, to the point the Hyur opened his mouth to apologize right before J'Bhen mashed their lips together.

Astin’s breath hitched in surprise but quickly recomposed himself, kissing him back in earnest. He wraps his arms around the artist's waist, pulling him closer into their embrace. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, they kissed each other as their lives depended on it. The relief, the warmth of familiarity, everything flooded their senses and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. At that moment nothing else existed, it was only the two of them and the warmth of their embrace.

"Inn room, right now" Astin breaks the kiss immediately taking his hand and heading to the Hourglass.

Even if J'Bhen wanted to protest, which he definitely didn't, he didn't have the time. One minute they were on each other in a corner of the Merchant's Strip and the next they were climbing up the stairs to the inn room.

They couldn't get inside fast enough, as soon as the door closed J'Bhen got pinned against it, his business partner's mouth claiming his own. Astin pulled away to press kisses and bites on the miqo'te's neck.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to have you like this" he murmured against his skin "how many nights I touched myself imagining what it would be like to make you mine."

"By the twelve, Astin!" Bhen bites down a moan, the idea of his childhood friend getting off to thoughts of him was enough to get him grinding himself against the other, earning him a groan.

Astin’s hands slid underneath the other’s shirt, caressing the skin, closely watching the reactions he could get. He explored the miqo’te’s torso until the restrictions caused by the fabric started annoying him. He unbuttoned the shirt quickly, he had no patience at the moment. Not when he had waited for so long.

"Gods you're beautiful," the Hyur sighs once he manages to get him out of his blouse "I dare say you're the finest work of art of them all."

"I thought I was the emotional sappy one" J'Bhen snorts before clawing at his shirt "get this off before I rip it off of you."

Astin pulled his shirt off, not needing to be told twice. Immediately getting his mouth back on the other man's skin. The artist moans as he sucks marks onto his pale skin.

"Someone likes biting" he whispered the remark

"Someone enjoys being bitten" he had him there "Want them to see... everyone will see my marks on your pretty little skin and know that you're mine."

He strokes one of said bite marks. It's right on his throat very visible even if he wears a shirt with a high collar. There was no hiding it and it pleased Astin immensely. This possessive side of him was something he worked so hard to repress, but J'Bhen knew about it ever since they were kids, the protective way he treated him made him feel safe and loved.

Astin's mouth was everywhere, leaving trails of red everywhere it went. He pulled moans and breathy curses from his lover every time he found a sensitive spot. He started kissing his pink nipples, hardened from arousal. Meanwhile, his hands traveled down to grab the artist’s ass, groping it before pulling him up, J’Bhen immediately opened his legs for the other to slot in between instantly wrapping them behind Astin’s back. Their bulges pressed together, Astin grinding into him ragged breaths leaving their mouths. The Hyur slotted his head on the other’s shoulder, every breath next to his ear making Bhen shiver.

“I need to be inside you” he groaned “right now.”

J’Bhen didn’t trust his voice to answer for him, instead he nodded profusely at the suggestion. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to have the man fuck him hard against that bedroom door. The thought gave him goosebumps, gods they were so stupid how come they didn’t do this sooner?

Astin carried him over to the bed, checking the inn’s nightstand for some lavender oil he knew the Hourglass provided in the rooms. He grabbed the vial, pulling off its cork with his teeth, lubing his fingers up, his eyes never leaving J’bhen. The artist lost no time, pulling off his breeches and undergarments both, exposed he allowed himself to pump his cock a few times as he watched the other, bring his fingers to his entrance.

“Ah… Astin…” he moaned at the intrusion, he’d had his fingers in there before, but they were smaller, perfect to work with precise instruments in his line of work. Astin could reach places he couldn’t.

“You sound so beautiful saying my name, love” he smiled, two fingers in now, stretching him open carefully, he cared for him too much, he’d never forgive himself if he’d hurt him in any way. “Absolutely gorgeous, stretching yourself so well for me…”

“You… don’t need to be so gentle” he knew what Astin was trying to do, he was noble and caring, but Bhen couldn’t take it anymore, he needed him desperately. “Please, don’t make me wait any longer…”

“Gods, you have no idea what you do to me.” he groaned pulling the other by the neck to kiss him once again, quickly working him open with a third finger taking note of the other’s impatience “If you keep this up I won’t be able to hold back”

“Don’t… ngh…” he felt Astin’s fingers pull out of him and watched him pour oil on his cock before gently pressing the tip against his hole “Don’t hold back. Just give it to me, Astin.”

“You… minx…” he breathed out, his dick entering J’Bhen, feeling his walls clench around him, wet, warm and so willing. “You’re mine, every- ngh…” he bottomed out with a groan “every ilm of your body belongs to me, understand?”

“Fuck…” J’Bhen felt so full, the burning sensation of getting stretched more for Astin’s thick cock sent shivers down his spine, he wanted nothing more than to get the man to rock his hips and see how much deeper he could take him “I’m your Astin, always been…”

“Mine…” he repeated, finally breaking his resolve and moving his hips, pulling himself out and thrusting back in “No one else… gets to see you like this” he moans, trying to move carefully.

“Please, Astin” Bhen begged, moving his hips faster to try and coach him into a rougher pace “Harder, please… need you so ba- ah!” he moaned at a particularly harsh thrust reaching a sensitive spot inside him “Yes… there, yes!”

"Gods, Bhen you're going to be the death of me," he said, J'Bhen reached his hand to stroke his face and Astin held it, pressing loving kisses to its palm. "Beautiful, my treasure, my love. So good, just for me…"

How could this man say such loving things and make J'Bhen feel so dirty when hearing it? Astin reached for his cock strained between their bodies and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Bhen felt his orgasm building up, as much as he was trying to hold back. It was all too much and yet not enough.

"F-fuck, feels so good Astin, I can't…"

"You're going to come for me, love?" He kissed his face softly "Me too, can't hold back when you- ngh" his thrusts became erratic, his pace faltering "you look like this… fuck... come with me, love, do it."

"Ah- Astin!" He came with his name on his lips and the sight alone got the other spilling inside him with one last harsh thrust. Moaning praises to him, as his cock spasmed out in his tight heat.

They were sweaty and out of breath, Astin was still inside him, recomposing himself when he noticed the miqo'te had tears streaming down his face. He made a move to pull out, scared, the concern and guilt punching him straight in the gut. But Bhen held him in place.

"Bhen, oh gods. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I say something wr-?" He fretted, petting his friend's hair worried sick.

"Of course not you arse! I just-" Bhen let's out a hiccup "I just love you so much, I'm so happy."

The relief Astin felt in his chest made him let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding.

"You sappy, over-emotional, beautiful man. I love you too. So much." He buried his face in his hair shaking his head in disbelief.

  
  


The Warrior of Light was hoping to catch J'Bhen after the firework show to congratulate him and maybe get his copy of the artwork signed by the artist, but he was nowhere near his exposition. They shrugged, making their way to the Saphyre Avenue going to grab something to eat before heading to his next destination, his wind-up Ardbert following right behind.


End file.
